narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Distant Family Dispute: Sageru vs Sannoto!
Sannoto walked alone, for he didn't need allies to assist him. He was returning from his mission which involved infiltrating Takigakure, a village well known for it's defense and strong military strength. Before him was created by his ancestor during one his battles. The Senju, oddly, didn't allow his hood to hide his face from the world, as he thought he was indeed, alone. With that thought, he pulled out a scroll which he had taken from the village during his mission; while a large grinned formed upon his visage. He couldn't be seen, as he couldn't risk a war. Especially not before Konoha was fully restored. Sannoto looked up at the statue of Hashirama, which somehow gave the blonde-haired male some sort of hope. Perhaps he had completed his mission without being seen. "So..", he paused for a second. "I guess I did do the mission correctly. But someone is following me. I know someone is following me.." Sageru Uzumaki appeared before Sannoto,saying "i guess you've figured out that i was following you,i know you ,you're Sannoto Senju from konoha mind to answer what are you doing here sir?". Sannoto turned to face the Uzumaki, making a note of his physical features; as that would probably be essential later. "The question is, what are you doing here. This is, indeed, Konoha territory if I'm not mistaken. You aren't a Konoha shinobi, are you?", Sannoto inquired, ignoring the male's question. "The name's Sageru-,Sageru Uzumaki and i know all about your plans! i am here to stop you from infiltrating and invading our village!" answered Sageru. "I thought so, but you are indeed to late. I have already infiltrated your village, and I have taken something valuable", Sannoto claimed, showing him a scroll as evident of his invasion, before quickly placing the scroll into his back pocket. "You shouldn't battle me. If you have heard of me, then you know stuff will not go very well.." "hmm...i'll show you what does the word power really mean" said Sageru confidently,throwing multiple shurikens and kunai at Sannoto with very firm control on them.Before Sannoto would notice Sageru using a wire string tied his left leg with a rock nearby. "Impressive. You tied my leg before I could notice. No one has ever done anything like that", said Sannoto, as he pulled his own Shakujō from his back. Swinging the staff, the Senju knocked every shuriken away from his body. Afterwards he sliced the wire strings which restrained his body, and slowly placed the staff upon his back. "You could've left things alone, but it's too late now." The blonde-haired male quickly formed multiple handseals, as his techniques usually only required three, and released a beam of Iron Chakra through his mouth, which took the form of an entire flock of birds. Using their incredible speeds, the birds charged towards the Uzumaki; and began glowing a bluish color, as they were ready to explode. If caught in the explosion, not even his vitality could potentially protect him from death, due to the prodigious numbers of exploding "iron" birds. This technique, however, was simply a distraction, as Sannoto was already forming another set of handseals in the background. A large Iron forest slowly began sprouting from the earth beneath them; following behind his earlier attack. Sageru would have to plan his next move carefully, for it could be his last. Sageru used Multiple Shadow Clone Technique creating a few thousand clones each of them used Fire Release: Flame Bullet and Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique respectively and some clones were protecting Sageru while Sageru himself threw an exploding tag tied with a kunai towards Sannoto. By placing his hands on the ground, the Senju began manipulating the formation of his iron trees, which were sprouting up quicker than ever, and placed a few directly in front of himself, shielding his body from the intense attacks that were being thrown at him; however these attacks were surely in vain. Even after the fire had struck the iron trees, they still remained, considering they were almost as durable as steel itself. "Originally, I imagined that you would actually give me a challenge. But, I guess I was incorrect. I shouldn't blame you though. It's not your fault that you're weaker", Sannoto said with a shrug as he generated more chakra, creating more iron trees which surrounded the entire battlefield, destroying a large portion of the clones which were created. The tree's continued to grow, and would soon crush Sageru under their enormous weight, or would eventually grow over his body in total. However, this was not indeed the only threat. As they grew, the Iron trees released an Iron Gas. If indeed inhaled, the Senju would be capable of destroying Sageru in multiple ways; painlessly, painfully, slowly, quickly. He would be in complete and utter control of the Uzumaki's life. Sageru rushed towards Sannoto when he reached near Sannoto and tried to punch him he inhaled the gas,however he caught Sannoto's left arm then Sageru burst into flames,the flames were so intense that they could burn human flesh and the light emitted from it was so strong that it could blind a person. With his amazing strength, Sannoto kicked the flaming Sageru in the stomach, instantly destroying the clone, but he was still left with a few handicaps. The attack had burned the flesh off of Sannoto's left arm. "You did well with that attack", praised the Senju as he flinched from the pain. "But, this arm can always be healed..", he added, while he activated his Ninja Art: Cell Reanimation Technique, a technique which allowed himself to recover from his injury in a matter of moments. "Nice trick you did there, but you still inhaled my Iron gas. If you attempt to do anything else, I will kill you", he threatened. In truth, he hated to say such words but the mission always came as a priority. "Now, I'll give you one option. Return to your village without this scroll, or die at my hands. In my opinion, I would simply leave. Dying for such an item simply isn't worth it", the older male advised. Category:Berserkchart486 Category:Zerefblack1